We Begin With Forever
by OhMyEzria
Summary: One Shot Continuing From I'll Be There.


This was it.

This was the day that they had all been waiting for.

Almost three years of waiting, and now this was it. Finally.

Aria was currently happily prancing around the room in her dress, Hanna laughing at her best friends actions. She had helped Aria to pick out the dress, and it couldn't have been more beautiful. It was a short ivory dress, that came to her knees, flowing out at the waist. To finish it off, Hanna had added a thin black belt, and some cream stilettos to match it. To say that she looked gorgeous was an understatement. Even Spencer loved it.

Obviously, Aria had missed Ezra, and had to spend the night sitting awake, missing the feeling of his arms around her. It'd been seven months since everything happened, and things couldn't of been better for the pair even if they tried. Emily was where she belonged, currently staying in Mona's old room at Radley. Unlike Mona, Emily was 'carefully watched' with continuous CCTV camera's all about her room, she wasn't going anywhere. It was until Emily was sane enough to go into a proper jail. Wesley had fled not long after Aria had returned from the hospital, taking most of his mothers savings with him. As for the stalking, completely gone. No more. Problem free, and that's just how they liked it.

The knock at the door told Aria that this was her time now, this was happening, and she was now ready to see him again.

And then it was done in what felt like seconds, Aria was officially Mrs Fitz. Obviously, she didn't go five minutes without getting all emotional about it, but still, it was truly the best day of her life. After everyone moved towards the reception room, Ezra and Aria had snuck away for a few moments,

Ezra slipped his arms around Aria's waist, pressing small kisses to her cheeks. She couldn't stop herself from giggling and grinning, the day not even beginning to settle in yet.

Mrs Fitz.

Mrs Fitz.

Aria Fitz.

"We have people downstairs, Ezra. Behave yourself." Aria giggled lightly, placing her hands above Ezra's on her waist. "We have a whole week to have me to yourself. I think you can go a few more hours." Another question entered Aria's mind, one that'd been playing on her mind for a while now. "Are you going to tell me where you're going?"

Ezra shook his head no, glancing up at the clock. He needed to distract himself before he did rip off the dress and lose control. "You wish, now come on, we have a dance to do." Aria placed her bouquet down onto the bedside cabinet, lacing her fingers into his hair to press a rough kiss to his lips. His arms slipped around her waist once more, but he managed to keep himself contained, pulling back and shaking his head once again. "After."

"Can't wait." Aria teased in a light tone, intertwining her hands with his own, and beginning to tug at his hands. Someone was bound to notice that they were missing by now.

"May I?" Ezra said softly, holding his hand out for Aria to take into his own. Obviously she did so, raising to her feet and excusing herself from Ella. Byron didn't get an invite, as usual. He was completely pushed out of their family once everything came out, moving away to see an 'old friend'. They all guessed that it was Meredith.

Ezra led her towards the small area that people were allowed to dance in, pulling her against his firm chest.

"I must say, you do look awfully cute in a suit, I must admit." She said with a wide grin, lacing one hand with his, whilst the other rested upon his shoulder.

"And you look gorgeous, as usual." Ezra replied in a whisper, leaning in to brush a feather light kiss to her lips. "And soon, we will both be exactly where we want to be."

"I'll be starting college next month at Hollis, in which you've just gotten your new placement at. We're lucky my Dad left when he did."

"We are. But it looks like we'll be back to our old tricks again, just this time we don't have to be so sneaky." He pressed another kiss to the end of her nose, pushing her out to spin her around and pull her against him again.

"My professor again? I'll have to call you Mr Fitz." She giggled once more, raising onto her tiptoes to be level with him.

"And I can call you Mrs Fitz in front of all of my students."

They changed the subject then, wanting to focus on the day. The rest of their lives together, as man and wife, have the small children that they had only dreamt about. Both doing what they loved, together. That's what they wanted, all they needed. They both took a glance at Mike, who seemed to be having an excellent time sucking up to the table full of girls his age from school. Toby and Spencer, and Caleb and Hanna were laughing and shooting each other flirtatious glances.

This is how things were going to be from now on.

Happy,

Delightful,

Right.

And that's all that it needed to be.


End file.
